Flower in the Desert
Author Note This is Negora1's fanfiction based off of a character from the Brightest Night. If you haven't read the book, then don't read this story. This is the story of Flower and her life after Queen Oasis' death. It has canon and a couple of fanfiction characters. Chapter 1 "Hurry! Run, run John! Take Drissel and run back to the village!" Iris yelled. "No! No mother, I'm not leaving you behind!" John shook, nervously dropping the bag of treasure. Drissel was clutching onto her brother's arm. The dead desert dragon laid huge and terrifying on the sand. Iris' spear had darted into its eye with perfect aim. She had no idea why John wanted its poisonous barb from its tail, but the end of its tail was bleeding. Luckily, no one was scratched by it, but the dragon managed to claw Iris' leg. She couldn't go with them. Iris knew how loyal dragons were to the dragons from the fortress. More would come. "You have to. They'll be more. I know it! Just...take the treasure, take Drissel, and run for it!" Iris panicked and clutched her wounded leg. "Come on, Mommy," Drissel whined and pulled her mother's arm. Iris tried to shake her off. "I can't, Drissel. Go with John. You're not safe here. The dragons will be back. Go home a fast as you can," Iris spoke softly to her daughter. Drissel had tears falling from her eyes. Iris looked deep into them and thought, I'm sorry, sweetie. You'll have to live on without me. The wind gusted a large sound of dragon wing beats. Iris turned her head toward the dragon fortress to see a large desert dragon flying their way. "Go! Go now! Don't be a fool John! Take everything and go!" Iris shouted at her son. John nervously nodded and a tear dropped from his eye. Iris started crying too. "I love you, mother," John whispered to her. "I love you too, John. Take care of Drissel," Iris whispered back. John lifted the treasure onto their horse and then Drissel. Drissel tried to resist leaving, but her horse darted for the village. Iris watched as they disappeared into the distance. One hand grappled onto her wounded leg. Her other grasped her sword. The desert dragon approached in the pink and purple sunrise ahead. Iris could already see the dark of its eyes. It had a black diamond pattern along its neck and wings. Iris shivered with fear as it landed onto the pale sand. As fast as she could, she quietly dragged herself up and rolled across the sandy hill. She looked back to see if the dragon noticed her at all. It hadn't...yet. Using her sword for support, Iris quickly limped to the next sandy hill to hide. Luckily, the dragon still hadn't noticed her. She painfully knelt down on the sand to observe it. The desert dragon walked over to the dead one. Its face looked pitiful and sad. She almost felt sorry for the beast. The dragon began looking around the desert, to find any sign of the murderers. Its black beetle eyes stopped at the trail of horse footprints and a trail of blood. Iris kept her head low to stay away from the dragon's vision. Then it turned its head back to the fortress. Four more dragons were headed their way. Another one with black diamonds on its scales, one with an angry, ficious look on its face, and the other two kept their eyes focused on the dead dragon body with a hint of horror. Iris heartbeat and breath grew faster as the dragons came closer. She tried hard not to panic and keep her head low from their angry eyes. The four dragons landed around the one examining the sandy terrain. The sun was just above the horizon, shining its rays on the yellow sand. All their heads glanced at the dead dragon, all but one looked unhappy at the death of their own. The first one with black diamonds opened its mouth and mumbled and growled, as if speaking to the others and pointed at the trail of horse hooves. The other dragons growled and hissed back at the dragon. All nodded, except the non-disappointed black diamond dragon A bad and guilty feeling churned in Iris' stomach. She stared at the horse hoove trail and the drops of blood left behind. Were they...going to her village? Iris gulped and nervously breathed. Not John and Drissel. They'll destroy the village. '' Chapter 2 John held on tight to the reins of his horse and the bag soaking with blood. He had to be very careful with the huge barb inside of it. Every time the sand hit his face, John looked back in regret. The guilt swirled in his stomach as he rode. He had made a horrible mistake. ''Why would I leave my own mother behind like that? John thought, gritting his teeth and holding back tears. Why? Drissel she...she needs a mother. What can I, an older brother do? John looked back to see Drissel on her horse, hiding her face in her horses mane. He could hear the painful sobs that pierced his heart. You can watch over her, John's mind fought back. You can protect Drissel, just like Mother said. Always be there to take care of her, even if it means death. That's what Father would've done. John wiped his face across his sleeve briefly and kicked his horse to go faster. He grabbed Drissel's horse reins and pulled her alongside of him. He quickly tied the end of the bag holding the bath to the end of the saddle to use both hands. Once again, John looked back at Drissel. Drissel's face arose out of the horse's hair. Wet streaks stained her face. John heard her sniff up her nose to breath from the river of tears. Don't worry, Drissel. I promise I will always be there for you. ---- Iris watched as the five dragons remained next to the dead dragon long enough for the sun to rise over the horizon. They had seemed to be discussing what had happened and what they would do next. Soon four of the five dragons lifted up into the air and began following the trail of horse prints. The bitter black diamond dragon gave a crooked smile at the dead dragon and quickly flew back to the fortress. She watched with no power at all. Heat of the wound pulsed through her body. Isis clutched her sword and tried to loft herself up again. She couldn't bare to look at the direction that John and Drissel headed. But the sickness in her stomach, the ache in her eyes, forced Iris to look back. John and Drissel would make it back in a matter of minutes. So would the four dragons. Iris knew how much dragons lusted their gold and jewels. They would do anything to take their treasure back. Burning down the village wouldn't be a problem. Iris' breath began to choke on her tears. She had sent her children away for their safety. And now she sent them to their deaths. Iris blinked several times before drops of tears began. hitting the sand beneath her. She couldn't help either. Because of her wound, Iris lay on the sound, feeling more useless than ever. Rolling over to her side, Iris felt something pressing against her side like a stone. She rose up her chain mail and saw a small leather bag, sticking out of the sand. Irsis squinted. She recognized this bag. She remembered stuffing it inside one of the treasure bags from the dragon's treasure den. Iris grabbed the end of the bag and lifted it up. She untied the string around it and let the object inside drop in her hand. Iris' eyes popped and her hand lowered on the weight. A beautiful, soft brown sphere amulet hanging from a golden chain came out of the bag. Lusterious, fiery wings shined inside it. It looked like a magical item of some sort. Iris was frozen at the sight of it. She held the sphere in her hand, and jumped a little when it started to tingle on her skin. It was to large to wear herself, but she knew Drissel would love it. Would have loved it. Iris shook her head and sniffed. She wasn't going to let this beautiful amulet distract her of her daughter. She opened up the bag and stuffed it back in, then tying the string tightly around it. Iris had to do something with it. The very presence of the amulet brought nothing but dread and guilt to her. She lifted up her sword once more and slowly walked back to the dead body of the Desert dragon. She stared at it with a hint of regret. "Rest well with them, dragon. Protect them in your sleep," Iris said to the dead dragon. She leaned down to its head and opened up its mouth. Drops of blood had fallen down from its eye and into its moth. Its teeth were as white as pearls and as sharp as spears. A perfect cage to keep the amulet. She placed the bag onto its tongue and respectfully closed the dragon's mouth. Chapter 3 John and Drissel finally reached the village. The head of the village and a few of John's friends gathered around where they discounted their horses. John could already here the murmurs mentioning his mother. He turned his attention to helping Drissel off her horse, while she continued to sniff and tear up. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Fanfictions